Bets
by Annie Park
Summary: The bets are bad. Unless you play with your little brother. ONE-SHOT. Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Bets.**

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry I don't posted yesterday. Here's another fic. I know it's short and it's not so good, but it's something.

Its original title was "Gravity" but after I keep writing that the item be shifted and I changed the name of the title. Although I think this still has the previous title. Whatever.

About the principle: the concept of gravity as I read on a website. I don't remember the name so don't kill me. The definition is not mine. Don't demand it, please.

Ah. Yes. Here they play poker. If I'm honest, I love poker. My friends taught me to play a few years ago and the truth is that I already forgot the rules a bit. That's why I don't specify how much the game is played. All need to know is that they are betting and Raph is smarter when it comes to betting.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not have Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do not own TMNT. And that does not stop me want to.

* * *

April had investigated all sources.

Gravity was the term applied to the phenomenon of key interaction that occurs on any form of energy in the Universe in which the surface of a body is drawn to the surface of another body. It was that simple.

She had also researched ways to replace or nullify gravity. The texts shared scientific terms and complicated processes, and she didn't understand that to perfection. And yet, she was pretty sure none of them spoke of how a person can override the gravity of another person. That was unlikely.

But he did.

She had no idea how, but he did.

So, how the fact that she no longer touched the ground when she was next to him explained? Damn psychic powers of mutant turtle.

She had psychic powers and could not override the gravity of another person. How was it that he could do it? It was inexplicable.

She stood on the couch, feet propped on the table opposite. Mikey turned to her and laughed. Raphael only looked the soles of the feet, waiting for to stay away from there. Both were playing a game of cards and Mikey smiled like winning.

"I bet my entire collection of underpants," Mikey said, smiling.

"That does not count."

"I bet all my chips, what do you want me to do?"

Raphael smiled. "Bet your comics."

"I don't will bet my comics."

Raph laughed.

The sound reached her ears and made her shiver against her will. April took her feet off the table and leaned forward on the couch. She pretended to look over the cards of Raph and she took a funny look to Mikey.

"I think you should bet your comics, Mike. Raph insurance loses."

Raphael turned and looked at her. His green eyes had that toxic aura that made her sick brain neurons. The corners of his lips lifted slightly. He smiled.

She forced herself to smile back.

Shit. Maybe April would chain her feet to the floor. Perhaps the only way to Raph doesn't raise April of the floor whenever he wanted to.

"I don't will," Mike growled.

April laughed. "Why not bet Leo? I bet Raph would like a boxing dummy again."

Mikey burst out laughing. April didn't think her joke has caused so smooth but Mikey was like: smiling and friendly.

Raph just grunted with amusement. His eyes narrowed and chuckled. He lowered the cards so that Mikey could not look at them and clasped both fists, trying to look intimidating.

If April was honest with herself, the act gave result. Raph was intimidating with its upright pose. Broad shoulders, muscles everywhere, deep eyes and sinister smile. Yes, for her it was the portrait of the intimidation.

"That not is a bad idea," agreed Raph.

Mikey laughed. "I bet Leo."

April got out of her seat, still floating feet and dug in the ground to sit by Raph. She stretched her shoulder and crashed into him. Raphael gave a gasp at the contact, but did not complain. Instead, he intercepted his position and moved at an angle that allowed her to appreciate his carts.

A few moves later, Raph smiled triumphantly.

"I bet the remote control."

"The remote control is not yours, Raphie."

"Of course it's mine. I bet."

They continued playing. Raph was throwing furtive glances to her from time to time and smiled. April felt stomach skipped a beat and threatened her blush on the cheeks. Now her arms floated and she hung on a thread, ready to float with the whole body.

That was. April had discovered. Raph could nullify gravity with his eyes. It made sense after all; probably this is why Raph's eyes had that lovely deep. That's probably why the color of his eyes was a green that drunk.

 _Damn perfect eyes of mutant turtle._

Mikey stood in place and pretended straight face. He gave no result.

"Well, I think the game is ending, Raphie."

"Your last bet... little brother?"

Mikey smiled at the expectant grin. Then his eyes veered around the place and stopped in April. His smile grew bigger, if that was possible.

Anticipating what his brother would say, Raph reached out and circled April shoulders. Squeezed between his left arm and his fingers did wonders on her skin. Or this is so April believed.

"Oh no," Raph said, frowning. "Not that."

Mikey laughed, "Why not?"

Raph hugged her harder, in an overprotective instincts. April was surprised that he did not realize that her whole body was on the roof, but she did not care. _Maybe it's not the look. Maybe he is just. Maybe Raph could void the gravity himself because he was just beyond amazing._

"She is not yours," said Raph, raising an eyebrow.

"And she is yours?"

Raphael decreased grip. "Who said it was?"

"And the remote control is not yours."

"That's different."

Mikey went on, as if he had not heard. "And you didn't say the same when I bet Leo, is not it?"

"That's..."

"Ah. No. You did not. You said nothing and Leo not is mine. Or is it?"

Raph growled low and released April.

 _Oh crap. Damn talkative Mikey._

"Do what you want," he muttered.

Mikey laughed again. "I bet April."

"Yes. Whatever."

"Show your carts, Raphie!" He screamed.

So... Yeah.

Raph won.

But Raph not only won the game.

Raph won April. Technically.

"I won new boxing doll!" He shouted. He smiled at Mikey, petulant. "I told you I was going to win."

Mikey smiled. "Yes. Whatever."

Raphael turned to April. "Don't worry, O'Neil. As your official owner: I give you freedom."

She laughed. "What a relief," she muttered.

Well. The truth is that Raph was owner April heart longtime ago. And she was not sure she wanted her freedom.

She watched his eyes. His lovely green eyes. Oh yeah. Raph was not only owner of her heart and the color of her cheeks. Raph owned her damn gravity.

At least it was whenever he was near to her.

* * *

 _N / A: Review? Please? Fav? Flowers? Criticize, suggestions?_

 _I love you! Thanks for reading my work! :D_

 _SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS!_

* * *

 _ **TRADUCCIÓN.**_

 **Apuestas.**

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Hola! Lamento no haber publicado ayer. Aquí está otro fic. Sé que es corto y que no es tan bueno, pero algo es algo.

Su título original era "Gravedad", pero después de seguir escribiendo creo que el tema se desvió y cambié el nombre. Aunque creo que todavía le queda el anterior título. Cómo sea.

Sobre el principio: el concepto de gravedad lo leí en una página de internet. No recuerdo el nombre así que no me maten. La definición NO es mía. No me demanden, please.

Ah. Sí. Aquí juegan póker. Si les soy sincera, amo el póker. Me enseñaron a jugar hace unos años y la verdad es que ya se me olvidaron un poco las reglas. Es por eso que no especifico mucho cómo se desarrolla el juego. Lo único que necesitan saber es que están apostando y Raph es más listo cuando se trata de apuestas.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sí. Así es. No soy dueña de Tmnt. Y eso no me impide desear serlo.

* * *

April había investigado en todas las fuentes.

La gravedad era el término que se aplicaba al fenómeno de interacción fundamental que ocurre sobre cualquier forma de energía en el Universo en la que la superficie de un cuerpo es atraída por la superficie de otro cuerpo. Era así de simple.

También había investigado formas de sustituir la gravedad o de anularla. Los textos de investigación compartían términos científicos y procesos complicados que no comprendía a la perfección. Y, aún así, ella estaba muy segura de que ninguno de ellos hablaba de cómo una persona puede anular la gravedad de otra persona. Eso era improbable.

Pero él lo hacía.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo, pero él podía hacerlo.

¿Entonces cómo se explicaba el hecho de que ella ya no tocaba el suelo cuando estaba junto a él? Malditos poderes psíquicos de tortuga mutante.

Ella tenía poderes psíquicos y no podía anular la gravedad de otra persona. ¿Cómo era que él sí podía hacerlo? Era inexplicable.

Ella se situó en el sofá, los pies apoyados sobre la mesilla de enfrente. Mikey giró a verla y se echó a reír. Raphael solamente le miró la planta de los pies, en espera de que se alejaran de allí. Ambos estaban jugando una partida de cartas y Mikey sonreía como si fuera ganando.

"Apuesto mi colección completa de calzoncillos," dijo Mikey, sonriendo.

"Eso no cuenta."

"Ya aposté todas mis papas fritas, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?"

Raphael sonrió. "Apuesta tus cómics."

"No voy a apostar mis cómics."

Raph se rió.

El sonido le llegó a los oídos y la hizo estremecerse en contra de su voluntad. April bajó los pies de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá. Fingió mirar por encima de las cartas de Raph y le echó una mirada divertida a Mikey.

"Creo que te conviene apostar tus cómics, Mike. Raph seguro pierde."

Raphael se volvió y la miró. Sus ojos verdes tenían ese halo tóxico que le revolvía las neuronas del cerebro. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente. Le sonrió.

Y ella se obligó a sonreírle de vuelta.

Mierda. Tal vez April debería encadenar sus pies al suelo. Tal vez, sólo así lograría que Raph no la elevara del suelo cada vez que él quisiera hacerlo.

"No los voy a apostar," gruñó Mike.

April se rió. "¿Por qué no apuestas a Leo? Apuesto que a Raph le gustaría tener un muñeco de boxeo nuevo."

Mikey se partió de risa. April no creyó que su broma haya causado tanta gracia, pero Mikey era así: risueño y simpático.

Raph sólo gruñó con diversión. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se rió entre dientes. Bajó las cartas de modo que Mikey no pudiera echarles un vistazo y juntó ambos puños, en un intento de parecer intimidante.

Si April era sincera con ella misma, el acto le dio resultado. Un éxito rotundo, seguro. Raph era intimidante ya, con su pose erguida. Hombros anchos, músculos en todos lados, ojos profundos y sonrisa siniestra. Sí, para ella eso era el retrato de la intimidación.

"No sería mala idea," aceptó Raph.

Mikey se rió. "Apuesto a Leo."

April bajó de su asiento, todavía con los pies flotantes, y hurgó en el suelo hasta sentarse junto a Raph. Se estiró y su hombro chocó contra el de él. Raphael soltó un respingo ante el contacto, pero no se quejó. En cambio, interceptó su posición y se movió en un ángulo que le permitió a April apreciar sus cartas.

Unos cuantos movimientos después, Raph sonrió triunfante.

"Apuesto el control remoto."

"El control remoto no es tuyo, Raphie."

"Claro que es mío. Lo apuesto."

Siguieron jugando. Raph le lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando y sonreía. April sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco y el rubor le amenazaba en las mejillas. Ahora sus brazos flotaban y ella pendía en un hilo, a punto de flotar con el cuerpo entero.

Eso era. April lo había descubierto. Raph podía anular su gravedad con los ojos. Tenía sentido después de todo; probablemente por eso los ojos de Raph tenían esa encantadora profundidad. Probablemente por eso el color de sus ojos era un verde que la embriagaba.

 _Malditos ojos perfectos de tortuga mutante._

Mikey se irguió en su lugar y fingió cara seria. No le dio resultado.

"Bueno, creo que el juego está por terminar, Raphie."

"¿Tu última apuesta… hermanito?"

Mikey sonrió ante la mueca expectante. Después, sus ojos viraron en torno al lugar y se detuvieron en April. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, si es que eso era posible.

Anticipándose a lo que su hermanito diría, Raph estiró el brazo y rodeó a April por los hombros. La estrujó entre su brazo izquierdo y sus dedos hicieron maravillas sobre su piel. Al menos eso creyó April.

"Oh, no." Dijo Raph, con el ceño fruncido. "Eso no."

Mikey rió. "¿Por qué no?"

Raph la abrazó con más fuerza, en un instinto sobreprotector. April se sorprendió de que él no se diera cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba en el techo, pero no le importó. _Tal vez no es la mirada. Tal vez es él, simplemente. Tal vez Raph podía anular la gravedad él solo porque él solo era más que increíble._

"Ella no es tuya," dijo Raph, alzando una ceja.

"Tampoco es tuya."

Raphael disminuyó el agarre. "¿Quién dijo que lo era?"

"Y el control remoto tampoco es tuyo."

"Eso es diferente."

Mikey siguió hablando, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Y no dijiste lo mismo cuando aposté a Leo, ¿no es cierto?"

"Eso es…"

"Ah. No, no lo hiciste. No dijiste nada y Leo tampoco es mío. ¿O lo es?"

Raph gruñó por lo bajo y soltó a April.

 _Oh, demonios. Maldito Mikey hablador._

"Haz lo que quieras," masculló.

Mikey volvió a reír. "Apuesto a April."

"Sí, cómo sea."

"¡Muestra tus cartas Raphie!" chilló él.

Y sí.

Raph ganó.

Pero Raph no sólo ganó el juego.

Raph ganó a April. Técnicamente.

"¡Tengo muñeco de boxeo nuevo!" gritó. Le sonrió a Mikey, petulante. "Te dije que iba a ganarte."

Mikey sonrió. "Sí, cómo sea."

Raphael se giró hacia April. "No te preocupes, O'Neil. Como tu dueño oficial: te doy la libertad."

Ella se rió. "Qué alivio," masculló.

Bueno. La verdad es que Raph era dueño del corazón de April desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ella no estaba muy segura de querer su libertad.

Ella miró sus ojos. Miró sus encantadores ojos verdes. Ah, sí. Raph no sólo era dueño de su corazón y del color de sus mejillas. Raph era dueño de su maldita gravedad.

Al menos lo era cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¿Review? ¿Por favor? ¿Fav? ¿Flores? ¿Críticas, sugerencias?_

 _¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo! :D_


End file.
